


Manipulator's Mask *DSMP TANGLED AU*

by SilverReedzo9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverReedzo9/pseuds/SilverReedzo9
Summary: Phil threw open the door, flipping the light switch. The bedroom was completely empty. With a start, he realized the window was open. Running to it, he gazed out into the night.In the distance, a figure in a black cloak disappeared into the trees. He was carrying what looked to be a small child with white wings.Tommy.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	1. Prolouge

Philza sighed, looking at the piles of paperwork on his desk. His wings wrapped around himself, and he wished they could protect him from the hours of paperwork soon to come. 

Then he heard a knocking on his office door. 

"Come in!" He called, rummaging through reports. 

"Your Majesty." A guard entered the room, bowing his head. 

Philza immediately looked up from his paperwork, shoulders tensing. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Your children are waiting for you. They cooked dinner." A glimmer of amusement shone in the guards eyes. 

Philza relaxed. He was constantly worried about war breaking out across the land. 

Three major kingdoms were in the area. 

The Arctic Empire, which was ruled by himself, King Philza. 

Manberg, ruled by President Jschlatt. 

The SMP, ruled by King Dream. 

The three kingdoms were at a tentative peace. It was so fragile it threatened to shatter any second. Philza did everything under his power to withhold that peace. 

The guard lightly cleared his throat, shaking Phil from his thoughts. 

"I'll be there in a moment." Philza said.

The guard nodded and left, to relay the message to his children.

He sighed again, looking at the letter President Jschlatt had sent him. The letter requested a meeting between him, Jschlatt, and Dream. 

Philzas eyes lingered thoughtfully over Dream's name. 

He knew very little about the young king. The SMP was a very young kingdom, but had already advanced to one of the most powerful in the area. Dream and a small council ruled the land.

Philza had only spoken to Dream a handful of times. He usually wore a green hoodie, casual for a king but Philza didn't dress any better, and a mask. The mask was white and circular with a simple black smiley face painted across it. Philza had never seen Dreams face. Dream always had an axe strapped to his back and a sword at his side, even if it was a diplomatic meeting. 

During these meetings, Dream would keep his tone carefully neutral. He would be polite, and firm with his opinions. However, if another kingdom was struggling, Philza could never tell if Dreams' tone was mocking or sympathetic. 

Philza quickly wrote a reply to Jschlatt, confirming that he would come to the meeting. Standing up, he looked over his sea of paperwork. He will handle it tomorrow. 

Downstairs, Wilbur and Techno were frantically attempting to fix the mess the kitchen had become. 

"I told you we shouldn't have let Tommy help!" Techno grumbled, desperately trying to clean the floor. 

"I'm sorry! I thought he was somewhat competent!" Wilbur protested. 

"Since when are three year olds competent?" Techno whispered, sighing in exasperation. 

Philza walked into the kitchen, and his expression was a look of pure shock and terror. Then he burst out laughing. 

"How did you manage to get mashed potatoes on the ceiling? I left you alone for half an hour and this happens?" Philza chuckled, taking in the disaster of a kitchen. 

"Tommy did it." Wilbur said, absolute confidence ringing through his voice. 

Technoblade sighed, looking at his twin. 

"Oh, so it's the three year olds fault?" Philza laughed, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, Tommy spilled the entire pan of meatloaf onto the floor. But the mashed potatoes on the ceiling was all Will." Techno explained. 

"Was not!" Wilbur protested, nudging Technoblade playfully. 

"Where's Tommy?" Philza asked. 

"Oh, we put the gremlin in the dining room." Wilbur said. 

Philza, tucking in his wings, walked over to the dining room. Little Tommy sat on the dining room floor, playing with some building blocks. 

Philza swooped Tommy up into his arms, letting Tommy's small wings touch his own. Tommy was turning four tomorrow, and very excited for his birthday. 

"Phil, what are we having for dinner?"Wilbur asked, peeking his head around the corner. 

"I dunno mate, it was your turn to cook." Philza said, laughing at Wilbur's expression. 

From within the kitchen he heard Technoblade sigh. 

"I'll get the peanut butter and jelly." 

****** 

Hours after Philza had put Tommy to bed, he sat alone, watching the fireplace roar. He had a wonderful birthday celebration planned for Tommy tomorrow, and everyone was excited. 

Wilbur and Techno had wandered off to go to bed an hour ago. Phil sighed, enjoying the silence. He was about to grab a book off a shelf when he felt something. 

Something felt wrong. Terribly wrong. 

Philza froze, his wings tensing up. He listened. Nothing. He must be imagining things. He slowly forced himself to relax, taking deep breaths. 

But something felt wrong. 

Philza tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. Everything is fine. After trying, and failing, to soothe himself, he walked upstairs to check on the children. 

As he ascended the stairs, the feeling in his gut only grew. He began to panic. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. 

He opened up Wilburs bedroom door. Wilbur was fine, sound asleep. He opened up Technos door. Techno was fine, sound asleep.

He tried to steady his nerves as he opened Tommy's door a crack. He gazed at the small bed. He almost shut the door, out of habit, before he did a double take. 

The bed was empty. 

Phil threw open the door, flipping the light switch. The bedroom was completely empty. With a start, he realized the window was open. Running to it, he gazed out into the night. 

In the distance, a figure in a black cloak disappeared into the trees. He was carrying what looked to be a small child with white wings.

Tommy.


	2. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream had to punish them sometimes. When the house wasn't clean, when they were rude, to help fix their hybrid misbehaviour. Dream didn't like doing it, and it made him sad that Ranboo and the others made him. Ranboo didn't like seeing Dream sad, and he also didn't like being punished. So he did his chores, always trying his best. Sometimes it wasn't enough, and he'd get punished, or the others would get punished for his misbehavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the only characters who age are Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. The rest stay the same age throughout the entirety of it, including the prologue.

"Tubbo! Tubbo, breakfast is ready!" 

Tubbo opened his eyes. Sunlight poured through his bedroom window. He sighed, kicking away the sheets. 

"Coming!" He called. 

Tubbos bedroom was small, but very cozy. His bed was pushed up against the wall, opposite to the door. A green blanket, sewn with images of bees was messily draped across the bed. A window, with billowing green curtains let the morning light shine down on the bed below. A trunk sat at the base of the bed, flowers carved intricately into the wood. 

Tubbo slid out of bed, the floorboards cold against his bare feet. 

"Tubbo, c'mon, even Tommy's up!" 

Tubbo made his way down the hallway. Four doors lined the walls. Each had a name carved into the wood. Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, and Dream. Tubbo smiled to himself at the care that went into their bedrooms. Dream was so kind, providing for them. 

He walked down the stairs, into the main living area. Ranboo stood in the kitchen, pulling some muffins out of the oven. Tommy sat on his stool at the island, looking half asleep.

The main room was divided into two sections. The kitchen and the living room. The living room was adorned with a blue couch and chair. A coffee table sat in front of them, card and board games covering the surface. A shelf sat above the couch, where the board games were supposed to be organized, but they had a game night and had forgotten to put them away. A bookshelf was pushed against the opposite wall, colorful books lining the shelves. 

Tubbo slid onto a stool next to Tommy. All three were wearing pajamas with messy hair.

"Good morning!" Ranboo said, cheerfully passing him a muffin. 

"G'morning." Tommy mumbled. 

"Good morning!" Tubbo replied, his mouth already full. 

"Do you think Dream is coming today?" Ranboo asked, sitting down next to Tubbo.

Dream wasn't around a lot. He had very important things to do. He would visit them every few days, at least once a week. Tubbo always looked forward to his visits, but dreaded the fact that he might be punished. 

"I mean, it's almost my birthday! He might come to ask me what I want!" Tommy exclaimed, suddenly very awake and excited. 

"Are you going to ask him this year?" Tubbo asked. 

Every year, on the night of Tommy's birthday, beautiful music played. None of the children knew where the music came from, but it had become Tommy's dream to go listen to it up close. Tubbo couldn't blame him, the music was incredible. 

Tommy suddenly became nervous, fidgeting slightly. "Do you think I should?" 

Ranboo and Tubbo both hesitated, exchanging a look. 

Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy were all hybrids. Dream, their big brother, always told them that the outside world hated hybrids. They were robbed, tortured, and killed for being mistakes. Freaks. Dream had kept them safe, keeping them in the cabin, where no one could hurt them. 

Ranboo was half enderman, half unknown. His skin seemed to split down the center, one side as black as night, the other as white as snow. One eye shone a stunning green, the other glowed red. 

Tubbo was a ram hybrid. Small horns poked out from his curly hair. When he was young, they weren't even visible, but they had started to grow a little. Gold patterns swirled around the surface of his horns. Tubbo thought it looked pretty, but Dream told him it just showed that Tubbo was a mistake. 

Tommy was a bird hybrid. Wings that started from his shoulder blades spread across his back. White, with gold patterns swirling across each individual feather. Tubbo was pretty sure Tommy should be able to fly, like birds did, but Dream never said anything about it so neither did he. 

All three were terrified of leaving. But Tommy's curiosity, and love for music, seemed to override his common sense. 

Dream had told them for years to never leave the cabin! Dream was smart, and kind. Dream knew best. 

"I don't know…" Tubbo trailed off. 

Ranboo had suddenly become very interested in his muffin, not meeting Tommy's eyes.

"Oh c'mon guys! It couldn't hurt to ask!" Tommy protested, a reckless grin on his face. 

Tubbo flinched slightly. Everyone here knew it could hurt to ask. It could hurt a lot. 

But the idea of it seemed to make Tommy so happy, and it was almost his birthday! Maybe Dream would let them! Maybe this year would be the year!

"Alright, it couldn't hurt to ask." Tubbo relented. 

Tommy pumped his fist. "Yes! I knew you'd understand big man!" 

Tubbo smiled at the nickname, a bit of tension releasing from his shoulders. Maybe Tommy was right. Maybe Dream would let them go! 

"We can ask if he comes around today. But we should probably do some chores, just in case." Tubbo said. 

Tommy nodded, standing up and going into the laundry room. Tubbo started to clean up the card table.

Ranboo sighed, sliding off his bar stool. He was on kitchen duty this week. He grabbed the muffin tin off the counter and set it in the sink. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he slowly turned the knob, allowing hot water to pour from the faucet. 

Ranboo turned to grab his gloves. Dream had given them to him for his birthday a couple of years ago. Water burned Ranboos skin because he was part enderman, so Dream gave him gloves to protect his hands. 

Ranboo poured a bit of soup into the sink. His breathing quickened. Every instinct told him to run. To back away. Ranboo hated the water. Even the sound of it reminded Ranboo of getting punished. 

Dream had to punish them sometimes. When the house wasn't clean, when they were rude, to help fix their hybrid misbehaviour. Dream didn't like doing it, and it made him sad that Ranboo and the others made him. Ranboo didn't like seeing Dream sad, and he also didn't like being punished. So he did his chores, always trying his best. Sometimes it wasn't enough, and he'd get punished, or the others would get punished for his misbehavior. 

Ranboo hated it when Dream punished Tommy or Tubbo for Ranboos mistakes. He was so grateful when Dream punished Ranboo for his own actions. He didn't want Tommy and Tubbo to be punished because of Ranboo. It would be Ranboos fault. 

Tommy and Tubbo were chattering, Tommy folding laundry and Tubbo sweeping. 

Ranboo, with the gloves carefully put on, making sure that every bit of exposed skin was covered, washed the muffin tin. The entire time he was shaking, too scared to speak. Finally, he finished with the washing. He quickly dried it, and put it away in the cabinet. 

Ranboo sighed with relief. The worst was over. He cleaned the counter, organized the cabinets, and picked up the muffin crumbs off the ground. 

The boys went up to their rooms, each getting dressed. Tommy changed into his usual red and white shirt, not bothering to fix his messy hair. Tubbo put on his green shirt, trying (but failing miserably) to tame his brown curls. Ranboo slipped on his purple shirt, the only one who managed to tame his hair. 

Each had worn this shirt ever since they were small. They each had about five shirts, each a copy of the original design. Dream used to joke that he had to color code them.

Once done getting ready, they all gathered in the living room.

"So what should we do?" Ranboo asked. 

"Maybe a board game?" Tommy suggested looking at the pile of board games Tubbo had organized and put away on the shelf.

Tubbo hummed to himself, scanning the options. His eyes lit up when they landed on his favorite. "Mule bits!" He exclaimed, grabbing it off the shelf. 

Ranboo and Tommy both sighed. 

"Again?" Ranboo complained. 

"Seriously?" Tommy said, flinging his arms in the air for emphasis. 

"Pleeease?" Tubbo begged, giving Ranboo puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine." Ranboo admitted defeat. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked.

"Fine." Tommy said, slumping down onto the couch. The others joined him, setting the game up on the coffee table. 

Tubbo won, as usual. He was by far the best, and most devoted player in the household. He had spent hours studying the rules and winning plays. 

"Yes!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

"Can't believe you won that dickhead." Tommy grumbled, fake pouting. 

"I swear, people who like mule bits should all be in a cult or something. Leave the rest of us alone." Ranboo said, teasing Tubbo. 

Tommy nodded vigorously in agreement. 

Ranboo made lunch, and the three boys sat happily eating their grilled cheese sandwiches, day dreaming of going to hear the music. 

"Do you think there's a festival?" Tubbo asked excitedly. 

"Festival?" Tommy asked, shoving more grilled cheese into his mouth. 

"Yah! Like the ones in books!" Tubbo said, eyes shining with excitement. 

"Are those even real? Or are they just in books?" Ranboo asked. 

"We'll have to ask Dream! If there is one, maybe we can go!" Tommy suggested. 

Ranboo hated to admit it, but despite his fears, he was growing excited. If there was a festival, that would be amazing! Dancing and treats and music! Ranboo had read all about festivals! 

The three were just polishing off their sandwiches when they heard footsteps outside of the cabin. 

"Dreams here!" Ranbok exclaimed, and all three slid off their stools to wait by the door. 

For a moment, Ranboo felt like he had forgotten something. He thought about it for a moment, but then brushed it off, excited to see Dream.

The lock clicked, and Dream walked into the cabin. Dream wore his usual green hoodie, black pants, and mask. He had a brown traveler's bag swung across his shoulder. When he walked in all three children dropped their heads, eyes trained on the ground, waiting for him to speak. 

Dream had told them it was respectful, and Ranboo really respected Dream. One time when they were about eight, Tommy forgot because he was excited, so Dream had to punish Tubbo. He said it was the only way to make Tommy listen. Ranboo had watched quietly, and he knew that he would try his best to never be disrespectful. Sometimes his best wasn't good enough, but he did try hard. 

Dream slid off his mask, and his smiling face greeted them. Blonde hair swept across his forehead, slightly messy from being under the hood. A scar ran from under his left eye to his jawline. Dream's eyes were a shining red, which may have startled some but the children were used to it. 

"Hey guys!" Dream exclaimed. 

All three looked up, smiling at their older brother. 

He turned to Tommy and raised an eyebrow. "It's your birthday in a week right? We'll have to talk about what you want later." 

"Yeah it's in a week!" Tommy responded excitedly, eyes shining with anticipation. 

Dream smiled. "I thought so." He said, ruffling Tommy's hair. 

Dreams eyes scanned the cabin, looking it over. He froze. Ranboo followed his gaze, and winced. He had left the dirty dishes out. In the excitement, he had forgotten. 

"Ranboo." Dream's tone was as cold as ice. "It was your week to clean the kitchen." 

It wasn't a question. Ranboo nodded, bowing his head. His hands began to shake. 

"Ranboo." Dream grabbed Ranboos chin, roughly jerking his face up, forcing Ranboo to look him in the eyes. "Did you forget?" 

"I- I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean-" Ranboo stuttered, wilting under Dreams unrelenting gaze. 

"We talked about this. How much of an idiot can you be to not remember the simplest things? You're worthless." Dream spat, pushing Ranboo away from him in disgust. 

The hateful words rang in Ranboos ears. Ranboo knew he deserved all of them. He had messed up. He was stupid. Why couldn't he just remember? 

Dream turned away from Ranboo, sneering at the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

Tommy and Tubbo stood besides him, eyes firmly focused on the ground. Both were trembling.

Dream roughly grabbed Tubbos horns, yanking him closer to Dream. Tubbo whimpered in pain at his sharp grip. Dream raised his hand, slapping Tubbo across the face. Tubbo yelped, the impact sending him tumbling to the ground. Dream kicked him sharply in the side, and Tubbo whimpered in pain, curling himself up into a ball. 

Tears had started to stream down Ranboos face, burning his skin as they fell. Tommy was trembling, in fear or rage Ranboo could not tell. 

"Please-" Ranboo begged, choking out the word. 

"Ranboo don't fucking cry! I'm not the bad guy here! Why do you make me do this? You hurt Tubbo, all because you couldn't remember to do the fucking dishes!" Dream said, kicking Tubbo once again. 

Tubbo whimpered in pain. Ranboo felt terrible. He had done this to Tubbo. If he had just remembered, if he hadn't been so useless, so stupid, then this wouldn't be happening. 

Dream glared at Ranboo. "Laundry duty for the rest of the week. Clean up those fucking dishes." Dream walked away, leaving Tubbo on the ground and going to sit on the couch. 

Ranboo was trembling. The last time he had done laundry duty, his hands had been so badly burned from the washing that he couldn't fold the clothes without screaming in pain. Images of water filled his mind, and Ranboo realized he was hyperventilating. 

He slowed his breathing, still trembling, and went to wash the dishes. He could hear Dream talking with Tommy and Tubbo in the background. He turned on the water, and he began to cry again. Silent sobs shook his body. 

He had hurt Tubbo. He was an idiot. 

He put on his gloves, and washed the dishes, panic in every movement. He didn't want to get burned. He was so, so afraid. 

He shouldn't be this afraid. He should be able to remember. Tommy and Tubbo weren't afraid of the water. Tommy and Tubbo could remember. 

Dream was right. Ranboo was worthless. 

Ranboo finished, drying the dishes and putting them away. He was extra careful to not drop one. He didn't want to hurt Tubbo again. 

"Ranboo come here." Dream called for him, his tone neutral. 

Maybe Dream wasn't mad anymore. Ranboo took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes, and walked over to the couch. 

Dream was smiling again. Tubbo sat besides him, still shaking slightly, and Tommy sat criss crossed on the floor next to the coffee table. 

Ranboo kept his eyes down, waiting to see what Dream would do.

"Sit down. I've got a surprise." Dream said, his tone playful. 

Ranbok sat down, and Dream rustled his hair. Ranboo hesitantly smiled, happy for the affection his older brother gave him. Dream was so kind. Even though Ranboo had messed up, he still gave them a surprise. 

Dream rummaged through his bag for a moment, before he found what he was looking for. With a smile, he pulled it out of his bag and handed something to Tubbo. 

"It's for you all to share, to add to your collection." Dream explained. 

Tubbo squealed in excitement. Ranboo and Tommy leaned over to see. Tubbo had gotten a book! 

Tales of the SMP: Wild West 

Tommy, in his excitement, leapt up to hug Dream. "Thanks Dream!" He exclaimed. 

Dream passed the book to Ranboo, who excitedly stared down at the cover. They had some of the series already, Town of Salem, The Masquerade, and The Beach Episode but this was one they had never seen! 

Dream put his arm around Ranboo. For a second, Ranboo tensed up. His breathing began to quicken. Panic surged through him. But Dream wasn't angry right now. No one was getting punished. 

"I love you guys." Dream said, rubbing gentle circles on Ranboos back. 

Ranboo relaxed, the comforting gesture soothing him, and all three responded. "I love you too!" 

Dream flashed them all a smile. "Do you guys want to play a board game?" 

All three nodded enthusiastically. 

Dream saw the look and Tubbos eyes and quickly added, "No mule bits. Nobody else ever wins." 

Ranboo and Tommy cheered, and Dream laughed with them. 

"Okay, what about Uno?" Tubbo suggested. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Last time we played Uno, Dream got fucking lucky." Tommy grumbled as they set it up. 

"Mmm, but it's not luck." Dream said, raising an eyebrow. 

"What is it then?" Tubbo asked, genuinely curious. 

"Pure skill." Dream spread his arms dramatically, accidentally bumping into Tubbo. 

Tubbo froze for a millisecond. Terror shone in his eyes. His hands automatically went to clutch his side, that Dream had kicked moments earlier. 

Dream just laughed, rustling Tubbos hair. 

"Sorry about that little ram. I was just explaining my skills." Dream laughed. 

Tubbo slowly relaxed again, smiling at his brothers.

"Of course, because there are skills in Uno." Ranboo teased. 

"You wouldn't know that Ranboo. You're always losing." Tommy said, grinning as he shuffled the deck. 

"Not true! I won…" Ranbok trailed off. 

Tubbo laughed. "I see, I see." 

"Too many wins to count?" Dream asked. 

"Yes, yes." Ranboo laughed. 

Tommy dealt out the cards. 

"So Dream-" Tommy started. 

Tubbo took his turn, laying down a green seven. 

Dream nodded, laying down a draw four. 

Ranboo groaned in outrage, and Dream laughed. Ranboo drew four more cards. 

"What color?" Ranboo asked. 

"Blue." Dream responded, grinning. 

Ranboo sighed, drawing three more cards until he found one that would work. 

"It's okay big man, you'll catch up." Tubbo reassured Ranboo. 

"About my birthday-" Tommy continued, suddenly looking nervous. 

Dream looked up, meeting Tommy's eyes. "Oh, that's what I came here to talk about. Do you have a present in mind?" 

"Yeah, actually. I- I want-" Tommy began stuttering, all of his confidence draining. 

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Spit it out." His tone grew slightly cold. 

Ranboo and Tubbo looked down. Maybe this had been a bad idea. 

"Well I want to- um- I- I want to-" Tommy was trembling, but it was too late to back out. He really wanted to go listen to the music. 

Tommy tried to start again. "Every year on my birthday, some music plays and I thought you know, it would be really cool if we could go listen to it?" Tommy rambled. "It sounds good from the cabin and all, but I really want to go. I'm turning fourteen, and I think we can finally go!" Tommy finished. 

He slowly looked up and met Dreams eyes. 

Dream dropped his cards. He looked up from the coffee table. Rage shone in his red eyes. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation POG


	3. Protection & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry doesn't cut it." Dream hissed, angry once more.

"I- I just- I-" Tommy stuttered. His hands were trembling so badly he dropped his cards. 

Dream stood up, and grabbed Ranboos arm roughly, yanking him into the kitchen. Ranboo struggled, pulling back in pure fear. Dream noticed this, and gripped him harder, to the point where it hurt. 

Tommy was stuttering in the background, trying to apologize, to defend his request, to beg Dream to stop. 

Dream had dragged Ranboo over to the sink. Tommy went quiet. 

What had he done? 

Dream flipped the water on. He maintained eye contact with Tommy as he thrust Ranboos hand into the stream of water. 

Ranboo screamed. The water burned him, it burned into his hand. "Pl- Please- Dream-" Ranboo begged. 

Dream wouldn't even look at him. 

"Tommy why do you make me do this? Why do you push me like this? I've told you time and time again, the cabin is the only safe place for USELESS FREAKS like you!" Dream yelled, every syllable trembling with rage. 

"But Dream- I j- just thought for my b- birthday" Tommy stuttered. 

"But you don't think Tommy!" Dream said, exasperation and anger filling the harsh words. Dream dropped Ranboos hand. Ranboo fell to the floor, clutching his hand to his chest, whimpering in pain. "Look what you did." Dream sneered at Tommy. "You've hurt Ranboo." 

But Tommy didn't hurt Ranboo. Tommy had only asked a question. Why was Dream so upset? Why was Dream hurting Ranboo?

Anger flooded through Tommy. Dream was being a dick. Dream was torturing his friends, his brothers. Tommy was furious. 

"But I didn't, you did." Tommy protested. His words were barely audible, but everyone froze. 

Dream tensed up, his eyes glistening with rage. 

"Tommy, I didn't mess up. I didn't make a mistake. You did. If the only way to get something through your thick skull is to punish Ranboo and Tubbo, then that's what I'll have to do. I'm trying to protect you. I'm not the bad guy." Dream hissed, walking over to Tommy. He grabbed Tommy's chin and roughly jerked his face up to meet Dreams eyes. 

Tommy looked away, refusing to meet Dreams eyes. Why was he doing this? Tommy hadn't done anything wrong. 

Right?

"Oh. I see." Dream's tone had shifted. Less rage, more of a mocking air. "Do you not care? About Ranboo? About Tubbo?" 

Tommy tried to break out of Dreams grip, but he was much stronger than Tommy. 

"No- no- I do care-" Tommy mumbled, looking around desperately for support. 

Tubbo kept his eyes trained on the ground, trying to become invisible, to fade into the background. He was sitting on the couch, as quiet as he could possibly be. He was trembling so badly his teeth were chattering. 

Ranboo had remained on the ground where he had fallen, tears streaming down his face, silent sobs shaking his entire body. 

"Well, you clearly don't. Ranboo was punished for your actions, and you continue to talk back to me. Should I do the little ram next?" Dream raised an eyebrow, looking at Tubbos shaking frame. 

"No- please-" Tommy begged. All of his confidence was gone. He was an idiot. He never should have asked. Why did he even bother? 

"I have an idea." Dream smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dream grabbed Tommy's wing, Tommy yelping in pain and surprise. 

Dream dragged Tommy over to the staircase. Tommy's breathing quickened. 

No. No. No. No. 

Dream opened up a small cupboard below the staircase. It was empty. Tommy began to tremble, panic closing up his throat. 

All those nights trapped in the darkness. The walls pressing against him. Not able to move. Not able to breathe.

"I see. Now you're scared. Now you feel bad. Now you'll learn. You are selfish. Ranboo had to pay for your mistakes. You couldn't listen. So now I'll punish you." Dream's smile faded slightly. "You really are selfish. I thought I raised you better. I'm disappointed Tommy. I thought you cared about your brothers." Dream frowned, gesturing to a trembling Tubbo and a crying Ranboo. 

Tommy felt another spark of anger. He had never stood up to Dream, rarely talked back, but now he was done. Tommy was done letting Dream hurt him. 

"I'm not selfish, you dickhead." Tommy yelled back. Tommy was scared, so scared, but he was also angry. Dream had hurt Ranboo! He had hurt Tubbo! He was their big brother! He was supposed to protect them, not hurt them. 

But Dream did protect them. Dream kept them safe. 

Right? 

Tommy waged a silent war in his mind. 

Dream was good.

But Dream was hurting them. 

"Tommy when will you learn? What has gotten into you? You can not leave. You will be killed. You are a hybrid freak. I am the only one in this world who cares about you guys. So why are you forcing me to punish you?" Dream spoke firmly, keeping his grasp on Tommy's wing tight. 

Dream did care about them. Tommy had been an idiot. What was wrong with him? He made Dream punish them. 

"I'm sorry." Tommy's eyes dropped to the ground. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Dream hissed, angry once more. He gestured to the cupboard. "Get in." 

Tommy started shaking his head vigorously, fear overwhelming him. He didn't want to go in. Tommy hated it in there. In the darkness. 

Dream sighed. "Do you need some more motivation?" A cruel smile danced across Dream's face. Dream let go of Tommy's wing, walking away.

Tommy was frozen in fear. The pure terror seemed to choke him, he couldn't breathe. He just stared at the small hole, everything else seemed to blur. 

He snapped back to reality when he heard a sharp yelp. Dream had Tubbo on the ground, kicking him in the side. When Tubbo tried to crawl away, Dream stamped on Tubbos hand, causing him to scream. 

Tommy just stared. Dream continued to kick Tubbo, who was whimpering in pain. 

"Stop- please- Dream-" Tubbo whimpered. Tubbo curled up in a ball, hands over his head, attempting to protect himself from the sharp kicks. 

"Shut up you pest." Dream hissed, kicking Tubbo again. He then looked at Tommy. "The sooner you get in, the sooner Tubbos punishment ends." 

Tommy scrambled, forcing himself into the small cupboard. 

Dream walked over, giving Tommy a cruel smile. "Very good pet." Dream slammed the door shut, leaving Tommy trapped in darkness. 

Tommy's wings were pinned to his back. He couldn't move. He felt like the walls were closing in, slowly suffocating him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. 

Tommy began to sob, tears streaming down his face. The walls were closing in on him. He clawed helplessly at the door, but he couldn't open it. 

It was locked from the outside. 

Tommy realized he was hyperventilating, the fear consuming him. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. He couldn't breathe. His wings were pinned down. He couldn't move.

Outside the cupboard, he heard Dream's voice. 

Tubbo had stayed on the ground, trembling. He had jumped when Dream had slammed the cupboard door. Tubbo knew Tommy didn't like the cupboard. 

With a start, Tubbo realized that Dream was kneeling besides him. He slowly looked up, meeting Dreams eyes. He was surprised to see that they were filled with tears. 

"Oh Tubbo. My little ram." Dream pulled Tubbo into a hug, rubbing gentle circles on his back. Tubbo melted into him, despite his fears.

Tubbo needed reassurance. He needed someone to care about him, someone to love him. Tubbo loved Dream.

"I try to keep you safe, I really do. I care about you. I can't imagine what I would do if someone got you." Dream gently let go of Tubbo, standing up. 

"Ranboo! Make some dinner." Dream barked, his mood changing as easily as the wind. 

Tubbo flinched at Dreams' voice. He slowly stood, keeping his head down. 

Ranboo scrambled to his feet. His hand hurt. Really badly. He was shaking so badly he almost dropped the plates. Dream would've been so mad. Dream would have punished Ranboo.

He quickly made some mac and cheese. He hesitated, staring at the number of plates he had grabbed. He had grabbed four, but Tommy was still in the cupboard. Would Dream let Tommy out? Ranboo didn't know. Ranboo didn't want to make another mistake. 

Ranboo tried to steady his shaking hands. What should he do? What was he supposed to do? He was going to make a mistake. He was going to get punished. 

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and he flinched. Dream stood behind him. "What is wrong with you? It's done isn't it? How long does it take you to do a simple task?" Dream whispered, his breath hot on Ranboo's neck. 

Ranboo began to panic. Dream was right there, hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to disappoint Dream. 

Ranboos breathing was getting faster and faster. He was shaking uncontrollably under Dreams firm grip. What should he do? 

Dreams grip slid from Ranboos shoulder to around the back of his neck, tightening as he gripped it. Ranboo froze, every muscle in his body went tense. 

"Go on. Do it already." Dream hissed. 

Ranboo would have to guess. He dished up three plates, Dreams grip on his neck unrelenting. Even though Dream wasn't choking him, Ranboo still felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything felt like a blur. His hand ached.

Dream slowly released his grip. "Good." He purred, allowing Ranboo to move away from the counter. 

Ranboo quickly set the table, and the three slid onto their stools. Ranboo felt bad for Tommy, he wouldn't get dinner that night. Hopefully Dream would let him out before he left. 

They ate in silence for a moment. Ranboo and Tubbo were both shaking, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Dream suddenly sighed. "I bet you guys hate me." Dream bowed his head, frowning. 

Ranboo looked up, slightly startled. Hate Dream? Yes, he sometimes punished them, but he had to! Dream told them he needed to. 

Did he really need to? 

Yes, of course he did. Ranboo was being stupid. Dream protected them. Dream loved them. 

"We don't hate you." Tubbo whispered. 

Dream looked up, extending his arm to Tubbo, who leaned into him. "I really care about you guys. I love you." Dream smiled down at Tubbo, who looked back up with him, happiness aglow in his eyes. 

Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo all loved it when Dream wasn't angry. Dream would hug them, care about them, comfort them. Ranboo missed Dream, and as the years had gone on, he had been gone more and more. Dream had important things to do. 

Ranboo longed for his affection. He longed to be loved. 

"I love you too Dream." Ranboo whispered. 

Dream allowed Ranboo to lean into him, and Ranboo let himself bask in the love and warmth. 

Dream let go, too soon for Ranboos liking. He stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Ranboo and Tubbo followed him, trailing behind him slightly. 

Dream stopped by the cupboard. He turned to Tubbo, a smile on his face. "Should I let Tommy out?" 

Tubbo hesitated for a moment. He wanted Tommy to come out, but what if that was the wrong answer? He shifted from foot to foot, considering. He looked up at Dream. "Yes?" He responded, more of a question then a response. 

Dream's expression became cold. "Alright." He kneeled down, unlocking the small cupboard. Dream slipped on his mask, backing towards the door. "I'll be back sometime before Tommy's birthday." He turned around, leaving the small cabin. 

Ranboo watched out the window as Dream disappeared beyond the fence that encircled the house. "Tommy he's gone." Ranboo whispered. 

"M'kay." Tommy whispered back, slowly wiggling his way out of the cupboard. He was trembling, a look of fear in his eyes. 

His eyes were red from crying, his feathers poking at strange angles. 

"Guys I- I'm sorry I- I- I should never have asked." Tommy whispered. 

"It's okay Tommy. Everyone is fine." Tubbo said, pulling Tommy into a hug. 

Tommy wrapped his wings around Tubbo, tears welling up in his eyes. Ranboo slowly guided the pair over to the couch, where the three sat in silence. 

So much to say. But none of them could make a sound. 

They had done this many times. The three sitting on the blue couch, huddled together as the night fell around them. 

Tommy kept his wings wrapped around Tubbo, the smaller boy huddled into his chest. Ranboo leaned into them, his head resting against Tommy's. All three were trembling, tears in their eyes, silently hurting. 

Eventually, Tommy stood up shakily, unwrapping Tubbo from his wings, and made his way to the kitchen. He silently did the dishes, not making eye contact with the others. 

Tommy knew it was his fault that they had been punished. All he had wanted to do was go listen to the music, but he had hurt them. He looked over his shoulder at his two brothers, who had wrapped their arms around each other. Ranboo was clutching his burned hand to his chest. Tubbo was staring at their new book that Dream had given to them just hours before. 

Ranboo, noticing this, picked up the book, wincing ever so slightly when the pages brushed against his burned skin. He opened it, and began to read. 

Tommy closed his eyes, letting the story take him away from this place. Tubbo and Tommy both struggled with reading, but Ranboo had always known how. Ranboo couldn't remember how he knew, but he did. He always read to Tommy and Tubbo, and they loved it! Sometimes when they were all sad after a punishment, Ranboo would read to them, helping them.

"Tales of The SMP: The Wild West," Ranboo began. "Oh god! Where the heck am I? Karl said, looking through barrels." 

Ranboo read the entire story, Tommy eventually coming back over to listen. Tommy still felt guilty, but listening to a story always made him feel better. 

Tommy made a decision that night. A promise to himself. 

He would never ask to leave the cabin again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Brewing Stands and Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had Dream come back so soon? 
> 
> The door handle shook, as if someone was trying to force their way through. 
> 
> Dream never did that, he just opened the door and walked right in. 
> 
> The three starred at the door, frozen in fear. 

Tubbo woke up early, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. He rolled over, groaning. His entire side ached. He knew it was bruised, he was familiar enough with the feeling to tell it would leave a visible mark. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and Tubbo wasn't sure why. He was fine! A little bruised, but he was fine! 

He pulled back his blankets, slowly sitting up. Tubbo pulled up his shirt, and sure enough, bruises covered his torso. 

Once again, Tubbo felt the urge to cry. 

Stop it, Tubbo scolded himself. You had to be punished. You should be used to it by now. 

Tubbo slid out of bed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his trunk and headed to the bathroom. 

If Tommy saw the bruises, Tommy would feel bad. Dream had to punish Tommy, so he hurt Tubbo. 

Tubbo paused, faltering in the middle of the hallway. 

That didn't make any sense. 

No. No. No.

It did. It did. Dream was right. Tommy would never ask again right? So Dream's punishment worked. If they had left, people would hurt them. It's a good thing Dream punished them. 

Right? 

Tubbo pushed away his confusing thoughts, hurrying to the bathroom. He quickly changed, trying to ignore his bruised reflection in the mirror. 

He did look at his horns. The gold was overgrowing again, the patterns melding together. Dream would help Tubbo clean them, keeping his horns healthy, but he hadn't done it in a while. Maybe next time.

When he was finished, he made his way downstairs. 

Ranboo looked up from his spot on the couch, startled. He had been rereading The Beach Episode, a good way to spend a quiet morning. He had to be careful, making sure his bandaged hand didn't brush up against the rough pages. 

"Hey Ranboo!" Tubbo greeted, sitting down besides him. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Oh- just reading. You're up early." Ranboo observed. 

"So are you." Tubbo said, a little defensive.

Ranboo didn't push. The true reason he had gotten up so early was to bandage his hand. The burn had been ugly, a massive welt covered with dry blood. Ranboo didn't want Tommy to feel bad, or for Tubbo to worry, so he got up a little early to do it.

The two sat in silence. Ranboo went back to his book, anxious to have something to do. Tubbo sat quietly, gazing out the window.

Dream hadn't taken them outside last time. Tubbo loved it when Dream took them out. The high fences protected them, and they could run around under the blue sky. 

Dream had taken them outside about two weeks ago. He had stopped by around lunch time. Dream was so happy with them, Ranboo had remembered everything, Tubbo had tried his absolute best, and Tommy hadn't talked back. As a reward, Dream brought them outside. 

The four had played under the clear blue sky for hours. Dream had even joined them in tag, and the four brothers had laughed all afternoon.

Tubbo faintly smiled at the memory.

Dream did love them.

Despite the burns and bruises, the harsh words and kicks, he loved them. 

Tubbo believed that with all his heart.

Tubbo jumped slightly when Tommy came down the stairs. Tommy gave Tubbo a small smile before going over to make some breakfast.

Tommy grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator, grabbing some orange juice for later. Tommy's hands shook slightly, jumping at every little noise. Tommy hated to admit it, but the cupboard always shook him up afterwards. He hated it. The small space, the darkness. The way he couldn't move. The fear of not being able to breathe. 

But Tommy hadn't been kicked like Tubbo or burned like Ranboo. He was fine. Tommy had no reason to be upset. Dream had to punish him. Tommy had been an idiot. Wanting to leave, just to listen to some music, what was wrong with him? It would've put all of their lives at risk. Maybe Dream was right. Maybe Tommy was selfish. 

Lost in thought, Tommy dropped the pan he was grabbing, it clattered to the ground with a bang. 

All three froze. 

Ranboo began to shake, his hands trembling. He didn't mean to make a mistake. He thought he had remembered everything. Dream was going to punish them for messing up. 

Ranboo snapped back to reality when he was Tubbo shaking out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Tubbo, who returned his fear filled gaze. 

"I- I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to drop it. S- Sorry I scared you." Tommy stuttered, scrambling to pick up the pan. 

Ranboo shifted his gaze to Tommy. "Oh it's okay. Just a little jumpy." Ranboo laughed nervously. 

Mornings after punishments were always like this. All three jumpy, anxious, afraid. But they had no reason to be. They made a mistake, they were punished. All three felt terrible for being overdramatic, for being scared, so no one said anything. The three concealed their fears, as best as they could. 

Tommy quickly finished the eggs, and the three sat down to eat in silence.

**** 

Technoblade sighed to himself, making his way through the thick underbrush. The sun was setting, and he still had a good seven hour journey on foot ahead of him. Technos quest had been successful, he had found a brewing stand for Wilbur, but he had sorely underestimated the amount of travel time for his return route. He had rarely traversed this area of the forest, and it was much thicker than he realized. 

Squirting in the light of the setting sun, Technoblade contemplated his options. Going all the way back to the Arctic was unreasonable, he would be traveling all night. He could walk to Manberg, which was a good three hours away, but it would be dark long before he got there.

No one wanted to be out alone at night in these woods. Raiders would swarm unsuspecting travelers, taking whatever loot they had and leaving them for dead.

Technoblade fidgeted with his sheathed sword. He could handle himself just fine, but he would rather not spill any blood on the journey home. However, he had no other options, so he adjusted his course slightly for Manberg. 

He carefully made his way through the trees, not wanting to risk a misstep. The light slowly faded, leaving Technoblade in darkness. 

Techno wanted to light a lantern, but it was much too risky. Any light or noise would alert every raider within the forest where he was. His loot was much too valuable to gamble over. 

He ducked under a low hanging branch, a glimmer of light catching his eye. He froze, controlling his breathing. If it was raiders, he couldn't risk giving away his location. Slowly, he bent down again. The light caught his eye. It didn't move, didn't waver. 

Not raiders, who were always on the move. Another traveler? Were they a complete idiot? Starting a campfire in this thick underbrush? If the fire spread, it would kill everyone in it, by smoke or flames. 

Technoblade quickly followed the light. The thickness of the forest increased, to the point where Techno could barely move. Vines snagged at his clothing, twigs and thorns scratching him, roots attempting to trip him. 

Eventually, Technoblade stepped out into a clearing. Blinking in surprise, he assessed his surroundings. A small circular clearing, surrounded by trees so thick you couldn't see anything past them. In the center of the field, a high fence covered in vines circled around a small cabin.

Techno looked back through the thicket. His clothes were torn, and he was already tired from his quest, not to mention the raiders. Going back through the forest would be asking for something terrible to happen. 

Technoblade made his way over to the fence, circling around it, once, twice. He couldn't find an entrance. Jumping, he grabbed a fistful of vines, throwing himself over the wall. With a thud, he hit the ground on the other side. Winded, he tried to catch his breath. Too much force. 

He rose to a knee, coughing slightly. For a moment, he panicked. Where was the brewing stand? He searched the ground, squinting in the moonlight. Finally, his hand made contact with the cold metal. Breathing a sigh of relief he stashed it in his bag. 

Slowly, he walked up to the door. He tried to open it, shaking the handle. It didn't budge. The lights were on in the cabin, and in the glow he noticed something startling. 

The door was locked from the outside. 

Technoblade unlocked it, and slowly opened the door. 

*****

Tubbo and Ranboo sat around the island while Tommy finished up the dishes. 

The three were over the gitters of the morning, and they were discussing what they could do after dinner. 

"We could read? We haven't done the Town of Salem in a while? Or The Origin Chronicles?" Tubbo suggested, smiling at the thought. 

"Board game?" Tommy offered up.

"Guys I'm a genius." Ranboo sat up straight. "I've just had an awesome idea." 

"Don't just leave me in suspense like that!" Tubbo whined, smiling playfully. 

"Spit it out!" Tommy urged, turning away from drying the pan. 

"Charades." Ranboo leaned back, as if he had just spoken words of true wisdom. 

Tubbo leaped up, giving Ranboo a flourishing bow. "You my good man, are a genius." 

Thud. 

Everyone froze. 

What was that?

Footsteps. 

Had Dream come back so soon? 

The door handle shook, as if someone was trying to force their way through. 

Dream never did that, he just opened the door and walked right in. 

The three starred at the door, frozen in fear. 

Suddenly, Tommy jumped into action. He grabbed the pan he was drying tightly, knuckles whitening against the dark metal. He gestured for Tubbo and Tommy to follow him, and hid behind the doorway. 

Tubbo was shaking, Ranboo was clutching him into his chest. They all stayed as quiet as possible. All the tales Dream had told them, all the dangers outside of the cabin suddenly became very real.

The door creaked open slowly. Tubbo held his breath. 

"Hello-" a deep voice began. 

Tommy jumped out from the hiding spot, desperately swinging the pan. With a dull clank, the figure tumbled to the ground, unconscious. 

Tubbo and Ranboo stepped out. Tommy stood frozen in place, pan still held above his head. Ranboo gently eased it from his grip, holding it at his side. 

He gazed down at the unconscious intruder. The man was big, bigger than Dream. A sword hung at his side. His light pink hair was braided, a crown sat on top of his head. He had a slightly pinkish tint to his skin. 

Ranboo inhaled sharply. "I think he's some kind of pig hybrid. I think we are okay." 

Tommy had leaned down, rummaging through the pig hybrids stuff. 

"Tommy what are you doing?" Tubbo questioned, taking a step back from the hybrid. 

"We need like, you know, leavarge and shit. So he won't hurt us." Tommy pulled out something strange. Made of metal and some sort of bright orange rods. He quickly stuffed it into the cupboard, ignoring the fearful looks of his brothers. 

"We have to tie him up." Tommy went over to the laundry room, grabbing the strands of rope used for hanging clothes. 

"That I agree with. We can't take this guy." Ranboo laughed nervously, trying to distract himself from the dilemma they were in. 

Tubbo ran to grab the chair from the living room, and together they managed to somewhat tie the man up. The three stood back, waiting for the man to wake up.

"Wait. Guys." Tommy looked at them, an idea forming in his mind. "This guys a hybrid right? He also looks fairly strong. He's from the outside world." 

"Yes…." Tubbo said, tilting his head to the side. Where was Tommy going with this?

"Well what if we get him to take us to the music!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Okay, where did the dots just connect in your brain? Do you want to be punished?" Ranboo said, exasperated. 

"No! But Dream would never have to know. There's still two days until my birthday! We could go, listen to the music, and then be back in time for dinner with Dream! This guy could protect us!" 

"I don't know Tommy…" Tubbo sounded worried. 

"It'll be fine! Plus, we get to go outside!" Tommy shot them both a grin. "Please! For my birthday?"

"Fine!" Ranboo relented. " I have the morale backbone of a chocolate eclair." He mumbled to himself. 

"Okay Tommy. For your birthday." Tubbo agreed. Tubbo would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. He was fascinated with what they would find beyond the cabin, but he was also terrified.

****

"Guys, he's awake!" Tubbo called. 

Tommy and Ranboo quickly ran back downstairs. 

"Oh no." Ranboo groaned. 

"Hell yah!" Tommy pumped his fist in the air. 

The three surrounded him, looking down on him curiously. 

The pig hybrid blinked, taking in the scene around him. "Who- What-" He looked down at his restrained hands. "Did you take my brewing stand?" 

"Yes!" Tommy said, looking victorious. 

"Is that what that is?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo gently shushed him. 

"Yes we did, and we won't give it back until you take us to the music!" Tommy stated, crossing his arms. 

A strange look passed over the man's face, but he quickly masked it. "Music?" 

"Yes, the music. Very loud, plays every year around this time. We want you to take us to it." Tommy gestured to the outdoors. 

"Why would I do that." The man responded dryly.

"For your brewing stand." Tubbo supplied. "You want it back don't you?" 

"What would stop me from tearing this place to shreds, finding it, and then killing you all?" The pig hybrid, raised an eyebrow. 

An idea formed in Ranboos mind. Something he had read about once. In the Tales of the SMP. Enderchests. Only the person who put the object in there can take it out. Ranboo had never actually seen one, but maybe the white lie could get them out of this sticky situation. 

"He put it in an ender chest." Ranboo blurted. 

"What? You guys have an ender chest?" The pug hybrid looked at them with a mixture of surprise and rage. 

"Yep!" Tubbo added, catching onto Ranboos' plan. 

"We won't get it out for you unless you take us to the music." Ranboo finished. 

The pig hybrid wiggled his right hand, causing the rope around it to fall away. Drawing his sword he stood up. 

The three fell back, terror in their eyes. 

"So if I take you to the music, you'll give me my brewing stand back." 

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. 

"For future reference, when tying someone up, don't let them keep their sword." The pig hybrid raised an eyebrow. 

"Yah, we're kind of new at this. Probably should have thought about that." Ranboo chuckled nervously. 

"We'll leave tomorrow at first light." The pig hybrid stated, walking over to the couch.

"Alright!" Tommy flashed his brothers a grin. 

The three headed upstairs while the pig hybrid laid down on the couch. 

Tubbo hesitated slightly at the top of the staircase. "What's your name?" 

"Technoblade."

****** 

"Get up." 

Ranboo heard a rapid knocking on his door. For a moment he panicked, not recognizing the deep voice that greeted him.

Oh. Technoblade. 

Ranboo got up, quickly getting dressed and joining the pig hybrid downstairs. 

Technoblade was already to go, waiting by the door. 

"Good morning." Ranboo quietly greeted. 

Techno nodded in acknowledgement. 

Ranboo awkwardly stood next to him until Tommy and Tubbo were ready to leave. 

Technoblade led them outside. Ranboo was already nervous. They shouldn't be out here without Dreams permission. But then again, Tommy was right. Dream would never know. As long as they got back in time for Tommy's birthday dinner, they would be fine. 

Technoblade gestured to the high fence. "I'm going to have to give you two a boost over." He looked at Ranboo and Tubbo. "You can go ahead and fly over." Technoblade nodded at Tommy, gesturing to his wings. 

Tommy froze. 

"Fly?" 

"You can fly right?" Technoblade turned to face Tommy. 

"Well- no- I-" Tommy stuttered. 

Fly? Dream had never taught him how to fly. Tommy hadn't even considered it! But then again, Dream didn't have wings. Maybe Dream couldn't teach him to fly. Dream definitely would have if he knew.

Right?

Technoblade made a sound of faint surprise in the back of his throat. Winged hybrids were rare enough. Those who had wings prided themselves in flying. Why didn't this hybrid know how? 

"Alright then. I'll help you all over." Technoblade concluded, walking up to the wall. He grabbed the small ram hybrid. "I'm going to throw you up, grab onto the vines and pull yourself the rest of the way over. Be careful on the other side, there's a drop." 

Tubbo nodded, a little nervous. Technoblade grabbed him, tossing him into the air. Scrambling, Tubbo managed to grab a fistful of vines. Pulling himself up, he sat on top of the fence. 

"Now what?" He called back down. 

"Jump." The pig hybrid grunted, already grabbing Ranboo. 

Tubbo quickly hopped down, getting out of the way. He gave a small yelp as he tumbled to the ground. 

"Tubbo are you okay?" Tommy yelled. 

"Yeah I'm fine!" Tubbo called back, brushing grass off of his pants as he stood. 

He was standing in a small open field, a circle of trees surrounding it. The trees were so thick Tubbo couldn't see more than two feet into the underbrush. 

Ranboo pulled himself up to sit on top of the fence. "Wow." he breathed.

"I know right! It's so big! We get to go exploring like Dream!" Tubbo smiled up at Ranboo. 

Ranboo dropped down next to Tubbo. 

Technoblade grabbed Tommy, tossing him towards the fence. Tommy's wings flailed in air, and he hit the fence with a thud. 

Technoblade smiled to himself as the kid fell back to the ground. "Take two?" He asked.

"Shut up." Tommy grumbled, embarrassed.

Technoblade tossed him once again, and this time Tommy managed to grab onto the vines. He pulled himself over, immediately dropping down beside Tubbo. 

Tubbo jumped a little bit, startled. 

Technoblade scaled the fence, jumping over. 

Ranboo jumped as the pig hybrid landed beside him. 

"Okay. We have a long journey ahead, and the music plays tomorrow. Let's get moving." Techno started picking his way through the thick forest, the children following behind him. 

Tommy folded in his wings, attempting to squeeze through the thick forest. The music played tomorrow. Tommy was turning fourteen tomorrow. 

The four journeyed in silence for two hours. Finally, the forest had lessened up a bit, and they were moving much faster. Techno looked up at the sun. They would reach the Arctic in time for dinner. 

But something had been bothering Techno. The door being locked from the outside, the children being left alone. Who locks three kids inside a house in the middle of nowhere? 

"What were you doing in that cabin?" Technoblade asked, interrupting the kids quiet chatter behind him. 

"Oh. We live there!" Tubbo answered. 

"Alone?" Technoblade pushed. 

He shouldn't care about these kids, he wasn't going to get attached. He was just curious. 

"No. We live with our older brother Dream." Tommy replied. 

Techno froze. 

"Dream? King Dream?" 

"What? No. He's not a king. He's a hunter, a trader." Ranboo explained, slightly startled by the reaction. 

"Oh. What are your names?" Technoblade asked. 

If he was going to be stuck traveling with these kids for the next five hours, he might as well know their names. 

"My name is Tommy. That's Tubbo, and that's Ranboo." Tommy said, pointing to his brothers. 

Technoblade nodded, going back to his previous silence. 

Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo were amazed with everything they saw. Most of these things they had only seen in books. At one point, they stopped to play in a creek. Technoblade was patient with them, waiting by the edge. 

The three enjoyed the journey immensely, but they were all silently worrying about Dream. Every flash of green was him approaching, ready to punish them. But they continued on, too far into the journey to turn back now. 

**** 

Finally, as the sun was setting, they reached the Arctic. Technoblade sighed. They wouldn't have time to make it all the way back to the castle. It was cold out, and the kids were tired. 

"This way." Technoblade called, directing the kids to a nearby inn.

"But what about the music? If we stop will we still make it?" Tommy asked. 

If they had traveled all this way, he didn't want to miss the music! 

"We have plenty of time. It doesn't start until tomorrow evening." 

Tubbo froze. Tomorrow evening. The birthday dinner. They couldn't do both. They probably couldn't even make it back in time to meet Dream, much less pretend like they had never left. 

Tubbo looked over at Ranboo, who clearly had the same thought process as him. 

Oh no. 

"C'mon guys!" Tommy called, waving at them from the entrance of the inn. 

What should they do? They didn't want to ruin Tommy's big day, but they were terrified of the punishment that would be awaiting them. 

"We have to stay here. We couldn't get back in time anyways. We'll just have to face the punishment when we get back." Ranboo whispered to Tubbo. 

Tubbo nodded, and the two followed Tommy into the inn. 

**** 

Dream jumped over the fence, landing lightly. His eyes flickered towards the vines. Something was wrong. It looked as if someone had been yanking on them, tugging out several fistfuls. 

Dream quickened his pace, walking up to the door. 

It was unlocked. 

Letting it creek open, Dream found the cabin empty. Abandoned. 

Dream was shaking in anger. Rage flickered in his red eyes as he pulled his mask off. 

He found the cupboard door slightly ajar. Dream pulled out a brewing stand. 

Dream pulled his mask back over his face, rage consuming every thought. 

He pocketed the brewing stand, leaving the cabin. 

As the sun began to set in the sky above, Dream traveled. 

He wouldn't let them get away that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah don't you hate those scheduling conflicts?


	5. Festivals and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So when does the music start?" Tommy asked.
> 
> Now that the day had arrived, he was suddenly nervous. Jumpy. This thing he had wanted to do for his entire life was right around the corner, and part of him just wanted to get it over with. No more anticipation. Just music. With Tubbo and Ranboo, a moment of happiness.

Tommy trailed behind Technoblade as he led them into the inn. The check in area was cozy, a fireplace roaring off to one side. Behind the counter, a slime hybrid greeted them. 

"Hey Techno!" The slime hybrid called. 

"Hello Charlie. Do you have any rooms left?" Technoblade asked. 

Charlie smiled. He had brown hair, lime green eyes, and glasses. He had an easy going smile that made Tommy instantly like him. Charlie's voice was a bit strange, it sounded as if it had been autotuned. Tommy had read that was a common thing with slime hybrids. 

"For you Prince Blade? I can make it work." Charlie shuffled through some papers, then his eyes lingered over to where Tommy and the others stood. "Kids? Never took you as the kids type." 

Prince? 

"Not mine. We're doing business." Technoblade said roughly. 

"Business eh? Well, room five should work for Technoblade and associates." Charlie said, tossing Technoblade a key. 

"Thanks." Technoblade said, leading the kids up the stairs. 

Technoblade unlocked the door, letting them into the small room. Two queen sized beds lay, each with lime green blankets. A bedside table sat in the center of the two, a lamp illuminating the small room. A chair, with similar lime green coloring, was pushed against the dark oak wall. 

Tubbo and Tommy both ran for the bed on the left, immediately jumping into the thick pile of blankets.

Ranboo stood by awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? He could go lay on the bed, but what if Techno wanted it to himself? Ranboo didn't want to be punished. He didn't want to make a mistake. 

Technoblade looked back and forth between Ranboo and the remaining bed. "I'll ask Charlie for a cot." Techno sighed, walking back downstairs. 

As soon as he was gone, Tommy and Tubbo burst out laughing. 

"Ranboo you should've seen the look on your face!" Tubbo said, doubled over with laughter. 

Tommy slid off the bed, walking over and patting Ranboo on the shoulder, tears of laughter in his eyes. 

"Did you really think- that you were- did you-" Tommy laughed, gasping for breath.

Ranboo was still frozen in place, but slowly came back to reality. He was fine. He didn't make a mistake. He chose the correct option. He wasn't going to be punished. 

Technoblade came back with a folded up cot in his arms. 

The three quickly jumped to their feet, bowing their heads. Technoblade hadn't punished them yet, but no one wanted to risk it. 

Technoblade gave them a weird look, a small hello, and then quickly set it up in the corner, grabbing a blanket from the piles on the bed. He sat down, taking off his traveling boots and cloak. 

Tommy and Tubbo sat back down, once more at ease. 

"So you're a prince." Tommy said, looking at Technoblade curiously. 

Technoblade nodded. 

"Don't strike me as the Prince type. But I suppose you have the crown." Tommy noted. 

Technoblade just raised an eyebrow, turning away from Tommy. 

Ranboo slowly made his way over to the bed, eventually laying down. He sighed in happiness. The world was so exciting! Maybe Dream was wrong about- 

No.

Dream was right. The only reason they were alive was because they had been lucky enough to meet Techno, who was also a hybrid. 

Ranboo closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Tommy and Tubbo whispered for a moment. Tommy was excited about his birthday, and Tubbo was thrilled that they got to listen to the music, completing Tommy's birthday wish. 

Eventually, when all the kids were asleep Technoblade sighed to himself. He needed that brewing stand back. He would take the kids to the music, bring them back to their brother, and get his stand back. 

But something didn't feel quite right.

Technoblade allowed himself to drift off into an uneasy sleep. 

*****

Tommy woke up to Tubbo shaking his shoulder. 

"Happy birthday Tommy!" 

"Happy birthday!" 

Tommy blinked the sleep out of his eyes, greeted by Ranboo and Tubbo standing over him, smiling. 

"Are you excited for the music Tommy?" Tubbo said, bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"Yeah big man!" Tommy sat up, excitement overwhelming him. He threw the blankets back, sliding out of bed. 

Tommy looked around.

"Where's Technoblade?" Tommy asked. 

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." Ranboo replied. 

The air was suddenly filled with tension. Without Technoblade, they were lost. If a non hybrid found them, what would they do? 

Suddenly, the door flew open. Technoblade stood there, and raised an eyebrow when all three kids jumped, and bowed their heads. In his arms, he held three thick coats. 

"G'morning." Technoblade greeted. 

The kids all raised their heads, smiling at the pig hybrid.

"What're those for?" Tubbo asked curiously. 

"We're in the Arctic." Technoblade gave them a confused look. 

"So what?" Tommy smirked. 

"It's cold." Technoblade raised an eyebrow, passing out the coats. 

***** 

After saying a quick goodbye to Charlie, the four set off into the snow. 

Technoblade was right, Tommy noted, it was cold. He fiddled with the edges of his new coat, red with white fur lining the inside. Tubbo wore the same coat, but in green, and Ranboos was purple. 

Technoblade wore his usual burgundy robes, a crown on his head, leading the way. 

"So when does the music start?" Tommy asked.

Now that the day had arrived, he was suddenly nervous. Jumpy. This thing he had wanted to do for his entire life was right around the corner, and part of him just wanted to get it over with. No more anticipation. Just music. With Tubbo and Ranboo, a moment of happiness.

"Doesn't start until dusk. I thought you'd want to go to the festival." Technoblade said, not turning around. 

"Festival? So they are real!" Ranboo said, nudging Tubbo. 

"Yes!" Tubbo pumped his fist in the air. 

Technoblade raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn around to ask about it. Their older brother was clearly strange, probably didn't let them go to the festivals. Locking three kids in from the outside must take a weird frame of mind. 

The four turned a corner, and the kids sucked in a breath of surprise. Decorations hung everywhere, banners and ribbons and confetti. 

People were everywhere, singing and dancing and laughing. Vendors were selling treats and toys around every corner. Musicians played an endless variety of instruments. Games were set up everywhere, prizes were being handed out constantly.

Tommy felt a big smile spread across his face. He looked at Tubbo, then at Ranboo. Both had the same gleam in their eyes, pure childhood joy. 

The three played the day away, dancing together, eating delicious treats for the first time, playing every game in sight. They even managed to win a few prizes! 

Technoblade trailed behind them, never going too far. He didn't participate in anything, and from the sour look on his face Tommy gathered he didn't like the festival much. 

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Technoblade called them over. He led them up a small trail, to a little bench. They had a perfect view of the stage. Tommy shaking in excitement as he sat down on the bench, Tubbo and Ranboo sitting besides him. Today had been the best day of his life. No punishments, no problems. 

And it was about to get even better. 

Two figures walked up onto the stage.The younger of the two wore a red beanie, his brown hair swept over his forehead, almost covering one eye. He wore a mustard yellow sweater. A sad smile was on his face. 

The other figure wore green and white robes, a crown on his head. He had long blonde hair, braided down his back like Technos. Wings, beautiful and white with gold swirls, spread from his back. One was wrapped around the figure besides him. He wore the same sad smile. He held a music disk. 

The two made their way to center stage, the crowd gathered around, holding their breath in anticipation. 

Tommy grabbed Ranboos hand, wrapping his wings around Tubbo. Finally. After all these years, the moment was finally here. 

The winged figure dropped the disk into a jukebox. 

Music. 

The most beautiful thing Tommy had ever heard. 

It filled the air, filled every molecule of his body with pure joy. 

Ranboo squeezed his hand. Tubbo leaned in closer. 

Together. 

For the first time in his life, Tommy felt completely safe. 

Technoblade backed away, giving them this moment. He went back to join the two figures on stage, draping his arm around the younger figure. 

Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes. 

He loved this.

The freedom, the music, the time with his brothers. 

A realization hit him like a rock. 

Technoblade had never, not once, punished them. 

Dream said- 

No. 

He wasn't going to think about that right now. 

The sunset was beautiful, red, orange and gold filled the sky, as breathtaking as the music that filled the air.

"I love you." Tommy mumbled to his brothers.

"I love you too Tommy." Tubbo said, smiling. 

"I love you guys." Ranboo sighed. 

The three sat on the bench, holding each other close. 

Suddenly, Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So this is where you three went." 

Tubbo was already on his feet, head bowed, waiting for a silent invitation to move or speak. 

Ranboo was frozen, looking back and forth between Dream and Tommy, fear alight in his eyes. 

Tommy just started at Dream's mask, into the cold blank eyes. 

"C'mon. We are going home." Dream grabbed Tubbos' wrist, yanking him closer to the treeline. 

"No." Tommy muttered. 

"What?" Dream turned back around, facing Tommy. His tone was dangerous, full of suppressed rage.

"No! I don't want to go with you." Tommy found some courage within him, something he hadn't known was there before. He glanced down below, at Technoblade on the stage.

"Oh." Dream smirked under his mask, pulling out the brewing stand. "You think he cares about you? Give him this and he'll leave immediately. Come with me. Come home." 

No one moved.

"Alright then. Tommy, for all the times you've insisted that you are not selfish, you prove yourself right every time. Should Tubbo be punished?" Dream drew his axe, holding it to Tubbos throat. 

Tubbo closed his eyes tight, trying to stay as still as possible. Dream wouldn't hurt him right? Because Dream loved him. 

Right?

"Come here." Dream growled, every syllable laced with malice.

Ranboo and Tommy sat frozen, the fear of punishment so intense that they couldn't move. 

"That's going to be a problem, cause these guys are with me." 

Tommy whipped around, and standing behind them, Technoblade stood, sword in hand. 

"Dream? You're their jerk brother?" Technoblade blinked, surprised.

"Techno, stay out of this. Here's your brewing stand." Dream tossed it to Techno. "This is a family matter."

Technoblade pocketed the brewing stand. "I would advise you to let go of the child." Technoblade gestured to Tubbo. 

Dream slowly let go of Tubbo, pushing the ram hybrid towards Technoblade. 

Techno nudged Tubbo towards the path. "Get out of here." He muttered, eyes still on Dream. 

The bench was halfway between the two, Tommy closer to Dream, Ranboo closer to Techno. 

Dream was slowly backing into the treeline, and seemed ready to bolt at any moment. 

"Don't move." Technoblade drew his crossbow, keeping it aimed at Dream, sheathing his sword. 

Technoblade took a step towards the bench, extending his hand out to a trembling Ranboo. 

Dream, with a sudden burst of movement, lunged for Tommy. 

Tommy felt Dream grab his wrist, pulling him closer to his older brother. In a flash of metal, Tommy felt something wet and sticky run down his side. 

Then the pain hit him. Tommy doubled over, Dream ripping his sword out of Tommy's side. 

Technoblade was frozen in shock. 

Ranboo suddenly grabbed Technos hand, and Technoblade sent him running down the path. 

Dream was the only thing supporting Tommy, the only thing keeping him from crumbling to the ground. 

The world seemed to go fuzzy. Tommy could hear Technoblade and Dream talking but he couldn't make out the words. The pain in his side was so intense, it hurt to breathe. It felt like he was on fire.

Then Dream shifted Tommy's weight slightly. 

Technoblade froze once more. Dream was holding Tommy over the edge of the small cliff. If he fell, he could die.

Technoblade looked into the masks eyes, the emotionless pits of black. Dream had always been someone he had trouble reading, perhaps the mask helped him hide his emotions, his intentions.

Dream laughed, watching Technoblade react. 

"Oh, so you do care about the life of this thing?" Dream shook Tommy lightly. "That's interesting. Never thought of you as weak Prince Techno." Dream mocked. 

"Let the kid go." Technoblade growled, then winced at his poor choice of words. 

"Alright." Dream released Tommy. 

For a moment, Tommy felt like he was weightless. Floating. Flying. Then, with a heavy thud, he hit the ground. Everything seemed to blur, and then go black. 

Dream and Technoblade stood at the top of the cliff, both ready to fight. Technoblade traded his crossbow for his sword. 

"Techno, I know you have at least one gapple on you. You could save his life." Dream spread his arms, Tommy's blood covering his hands. "Or you could fight me. The choice is yours really." 

Technoblade froze. It was true. He did have a gapple. He could save the kids life. But he would have to let Dream go. 

With a growl, he sheathed his sword. Dream gave him a small nod before disappearing into the trees.

Technoblade ran down the path, crouching over Tommy. The kid's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Blood soaked into the ground around him. 

Technoblade saw Wilbur and Philza pushing their way through the crowd out of the corner of his eye. Rummaging through his bag, he found the gapple. Quickly, he forced the kids mouth open, giving him the gapple. 

He stood back. Did it work? 

Philza and Wilbur came up besides him. 

"Techno, what's going on?" Wilbur asked. 

Philza saw already on his knees, tearing away a piece of fabric from his cloak, bandaging the kid's wound. 

"Long story." Techno mumbled. 

Tubbo and Ranboo pushed their way through the crowd. 

Where was Tommy? What was going on?

Tubbo grabbed onto Ranboos hand, dragging him towards the center of the crowd. When they finally broke through, they saw the winged king kneeling over Tommy. 

Techno saw the two, and pointed them out to Wilbur. "Those kids are his brothers." 

Wilbur nodded, walking over, dragging Techno behind him.

"Hey! Don't worry about your brother, he's going to be fine." Wilbur reassured them. 

"Wh- What happened?" Tubbo asked, his eyes on Tommy's motionless form. 

"Dream stabbed him." Technoblade growled. 

"What! No!" Ranboo looked at Technoblade in shock. "Dream wouldn't do that." 

Tubbo just gazed at Tommy, covered in blood. 

Both began to panic, their breaths coming in faster and faster. 

Dream wouldn't hurt Tommy. 

Dream loved them. 

Wilbur shot Techno a 'way to go' look. 

Philza had just finished bandaging the kids' wounds. Phil smiled to himself. How Techno always managed to get into these situations was beyond him. He looked over at his sons, who were attempting to talk with the boys brothers. 

Philza studied the boy laying below him. He had clearly been stabbed. Why? By who? Phil would have to ask Technoblade. 

Tommy slowly opened his eyes. What had just happened? Dream had- no. No. No. 

Tommys eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw the winged figure standing over him. 

"Hey mate. Took a nasty fall huh?" The figure smiled. 

Tommy slowly sat up, the world spinning around him. 

"Careful." The figure helped him sit. "I'm Philza. I haven't seen you around here." 

The light of the setting sun caught Tommy's wings as he sat up. Golden light glistened around him, the reflections of the patterns. 

Philza inhaled sharply. 

It couldn't be. 

No. 

He wouldn't let himself believe it. 

He wouldn't let himself hope. 

But the proof was right in front of him. 

"Tommy?" 

Philza let the name escape his lips, barely a whisper. 

Tommy looked up, slightly startled. Then he noticed the way Philzas wings shone in the light. The way the golden patterns seemed to form a protective circle around him. The way the swirls of gold matched Tommy's. 

"Yes?" Tommy responded. 

It couldn't be. 

No.

He wouldn't let himself believe it. 

He wouldn't let himself hope. 

But the proof was right in front of him. 

Philza felt tears of joy fill his eyes. After all these years he had lost hope. 

"Tommy?" Philza took Tommy in his arms, letting his wings wrap around the trembling boy. 

"Dad?" Tommy whispered into his shoulder. 

"I'm here, Tommy, I'm here." Philza held his long lost son closer to his chest, tears streaming down his face. 

"Dad." Tommy was sobbing, all the pain and hurt he had endured over the years boiling over. 

The two sat there, the sun setting, in the blood and mud. Holding each other. Philzas wings wrapped protectively around Tommy's shaking form. 

The two let themselves hope again. 

*** 

Philza had no idea how long they had sat there, in the blood and mud. When he looked up again, the sun was completely gone. 

Wilbur stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. 

Philza slowly pulled away from Tommy, looking him in the eyes. 

Tommy's blue eyes met Philzas, tears still running down his face.

"Let's go home Tommy." Philza said, slowly standing. 

He kept hold of his son's hand, as if when he let go, his son would disappear again. 

Tommy tried to stand, but the pain in his side was too much. His legs gave out from beneath him, and he collapsed in the mud. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-" Tommy muttered.

"It's okay. It's okay Tommy. I'm here." Philza soothed. 

He picked up the boy, carrying him all the way to the castle, Wilbur trailing behind him. 

Tommy looked up at his Dad. He felt safe. He felt loved. 

Slowly, Tommy drifted off to sleep. 

Philza looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 

His son. 

His Tommy. 

Philza felt Wilburs hand on his shoulder, and met Will's tear filled eyes. 

"It's really him?" Wilbur whispered. 

"Yes Will. Tommy's home." Philza whispered back. 

Wilbur smiled. "I always knew the music would bring him home." 

Wilbur opened the door of the castle, Philza slipping inside, nodding to the guards posted there. 

Techno stood waiting for them. 

"His brothers are over here." Techno whispered, noticing the sleeping boy in Phils arms. 

Philza followed Technoblade down the hallways, until he had reached the bedroom. 

The two boys were already asleep, each in their own bed. 

Philza gently sat Tommy down, taking off his coat. He slipped a nearby robe over his bloody clothes, not wanting to wake him up. Tommy could get cleaned up tomorrow. 

Philza tucked Tommy into bed, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

Philza felt as if he was in a dream. His son was home. 

Philza gestured for the twins to follow him, and the three left the sleeping children to rest in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom has suffered enough in the past few days. 
> 
> Take some Dadza fluff.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children still struggled to talk about it, and Philza still knew so little about what they had been through. Phil knew he would need to talk to them soon, to help them open up, to help them start healing, but right now wasn't the time. 

One Week Later 

Tommy sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

It had been one week since the music. 

A week since he had found his family. 

A week since Dream had- 

No.

Tommy still had a hard time accepting it, but Phil reassured him it would come with time. 

Suddenly, his door burst open. Wilbur and Tubbo stood there, both with giant grins on their faces. 

"What'd you want?" Tommy groaned, voice heavy with sleep. 

"Today is the day!" Tubbo exclaimed, jumping on Tommy's bed. 

Wilbur leaned against the door frame. "Are you excited to see Manberg for the first time?" 

Tommy grinned at his older brother. "I bet it's not as cool as the Arctic." 

"You would be right, but it is pretty cool. President Jschlatt knows how to run a country." Wilbur commented. 

Tubbo sighed. "Politics are boring! Philza told Ranboo and I that we all can go to the sweets shop after the meeting!" Tubbo smiled at Tommy. 

Tommy perked up. 

"Really?" Tommy looked at Tubbo, wide eyed. 

"Yeah! You have to try the brownies. The BEST." Wilbur looked off into the distance, daydreaming of chocolatey goodness. 

Tommy snorted softly, and Tubbo just laughed. 

Sliding out of bed, Tommy walked over to his closet. 

"Get outta my room you dickheads, I've gotta change." Tommy smirked. 

Tubbo slid off the bed, following Wilbur out. 

Tommy scanned his closet. 

He still wasn't used to having options, having opinions. He had a variety of clothes, of colors, including some new red and white shirts. Tommy grabbed a red and white striped shirt, throwing it on quickly. 

He could smell pancakes, and wasn't stupid enough to miss his favorite breakfast food. 

Rushing down the stairs, he practically flew into his chair. Ranboo looked up from his pancakes, startled at Tommy's sudden appearance. Tubbo jumped slightly at the sudden movement, his hands trembling slightly. 

Philza, at the head of the table, noticed and offered the boy a reassuring smile. Tubbo slowly smiled back, relaxing. 

Over the past week, Philza, Wilbur, and Techno noticed what set the children off. Water for Ranboo, small spaces for Tommy. Sudden movements bothered all three, but Tubbo seemed to be affected the worst.

The children still struggled to talk about it, and Philza still knew so little about what they had been through. Phil knew he would need to talk to them soon, to help them open up, to help them start healing, but right now wasn't the time. 

Philza was taking them into Manberg for the first time. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur had a meeting with Jschlatt, to discuss what happened with Dream and Philzas long lost son. But afterwards they would have some fun.

Phil smiled to himself as Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo scarfed down pancakes. Although Tommy was his only biological son, he would fight to the death for any of them. 

Wilbur and Techno entered the room, both ready to go, bags swung over their shoulders. 

"You ready Dad?" Wilbur asked. 

"Mhmm," Philza hummed, standing up. "You guys ready?" He turned to the kids. 

All three stood up, excited smiles on their faces. 

"Yes!" Tubbo pumped his fist in the air, running to join Wilbur by the door. 

Philza chuckled, and led the way into the snow. 

***** 

One hour later 

The six made their way down the trail, bags swung over their shoulders. The forest surrounded them, and the morning sun greeted them. 

"Are we there yet?" Tubbo asked. 

Ranboo ran his hands down his face, Tommy just laughed. 

Tubbo skipped up to Ranboo, who was holding a package of gummy worms that Techno had slipped him when he thought Philza wasn't looking. 

Wilburs shoulders were shaking with laughter. Techno looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but had an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Can I have some? Raaanbooo?" Tubbo whistled, reaching for the bag. 

"No! It's my bag of gummy worms! Go get your own!" Ranboo held the bag out of Tubbo reach. 

Tubbo fake pouted, "C'mon, Raaanboooo!" 

"Share the gummy worms or we will turn around!" Philza laughed. 

Wilbur snorted, and Philza draped a wing around his shoulders. 

Philza was glad that the kids were messing around, laughing, playing. It was better than the first few days, when they were terrified of Dream coming for them. When they had panic attacks, they kept mumbling something about being punished. 

That made rage fill Technos mind. Who could hurt these kids? Who does Dream think he is? 

With a sigh, Ranboo passed Tubbo some gummy worms. Ranboo gave Tubbo a look, and the two burst out laughing. 

Tommy walked a little ways behind them, his eyes scanning the trees. Every flash of green could be Dream, coming to punish him. To take him away from Phil. From his new brothers, Techno and Wilbur.

In his mind, he still considered Ranboo and Tubbo his brothers. Sometimes he would slip up and think of Dream as his brother. 

He wanted to talk to Philza about it. About the years in the cabin. About the punishments. But he couldn't bring himself to. If he told Philza, he would have to admit that it was his fault that Tubbo and Ranboo got hurt sometimes. It was his fault they got punished. 

Some nights he would wake up from nightmares screaming for Dream. Back in the cabin, if they had a nightmare while Dream was staying the night, Dream would hold them close, whispering reassurances to them. He would rub gentle circles across his back. Dream would sometimes read him a book until he fell back asleep. Other times he would just lay there, holding Tommy close. 

Someone who did that couldn't be bad. 

Dream wasn't that bad. 

Tommy was being overdramatic. 

Tommy missed Dream. 

With a start, Tommy realized Technos hand was on his shoulder. 

Techno had noticed Tommy trembling, scanning the trees, so he held back. Techno knew he couldn't make up for his pain, for all the years of Tommy's childhood lossed to pain and punishment. But he would protect his little brother. 

"H- hey Techno!" Tommy greeted, prying his eyes away from the trees. 

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Techno asked, guiding Tommy closer to the group. 

"Nothing." Tommy said quickly.

Techno reached into his bag and pulled out another bag of gummy worms. Tommy's eyes lit up. 

"Don't let Tubbo see." Techno smiled, passing the bag to Tommy. 

Tommy immediately shot him a trouble making grin and waltzed over to Tubbo and Ranboo. 

As soon as Ranboo saw Tommy coming, bag of gummy worms raised proudly above his head, he lost it laughing. Tubbo looked over his shoulder to see what Ranboo was breathlessly pointing to, and saw the gummy worms. 

"No way! No fair!" Tubbo began to laugh as well, and soon enough all three were messing around. 

Techno didn't mention it when he saw Tommy pass Tubbo a fistful of gummies. 

Philza and Wilbur walked a ways ahead of the others, quietly discussing the upcoming meeting. 

"Do you think he'll even believe us? From his perspective we could be setting him up just because we have beef with The SMP." Wilbur pointed out. 

"Well, my son is here. The son who was kidnapped ten years ago. We have no proof that Dream was the one who did it, but my son is clearly alive." Philza glanced over his shoulder. 

He watched as Tommy laughed with Tubbo and Ranboo, the three playfully bickering about the gummy worms. Techno was smiling to himself, clearly pleased with the chaos he had caused. 

Tubbo snatched the bag of gummy worms from Tommy's hand, who scoffed in mock disgust. Ranboo then snatched the bag from Tubbo, hoarding both bags to his chest, and ran away. Tommy tackled him to the ground, Tubbo jumping on top of the pile. 

He still couldn't believe it.

Tommy was home. 

Wilbur followed his father's gaze, and smiled when he saw what he was looking at. 

"It's okay now Phil. He's home. We can keep him safe." Wilbur reassured him. 

"We will keep him safe. We will keep all of them safe." Philza said firmly. 

Wilbur nodded, his eyes on the kids, who were scrambling to their feet, following behind. 

Tommy looked up, and inhaled sharply in surprise. 

They had reached the gates of Manberg. 

Massive stone walls encased the kingdom, blackstone with yellow accent. As mighty as they were beautiful. 

The gates swung open, and three guards greeted them. Philza nodded to them, and led the way to the White House. 

Tommy looked around him in shock. The world was so big! He had thought the cities of the Arctic were impressive, but there was so much more out there! Ranboo squeezed his hand. 

Philza led the way to a huge building, white pillars towering above them. Philza held the door open, and everyone filed in. 

Tubbo examined the entrance hall. Three hallways branched off from the area they were standing in. One led to a staircase, another led to a pair of massive oak doors, and the final led to somewhere unseen. 

The doors swung open, and a figure greeted them. 

The figure wore a black suit, and a red tie. His brown hair curved around his horns. The figure's horns shone with gold patterns, swirls of gold covering the light brown surface. His dark eyes were smiling, and he nodded to Philza. 

"Philza." He greeted, extending his hand. 

Philza took it, shaking it. "Jschlatt."

Ranboo looked back and forth between Wilbur and Techno. They seemed to be having a silent argument, and from the way they kept glancing at him, he figured he was involved. 

Ranboo didn't want to start a fight. Ranboo didn't want to be punished. 

No- 

They said he wasn't going to be punished anymore. 

In the past week, Ranboo had grown close to the royal family. They promised to protect them. Ranboo, surprising even himself, had started to believe them. 

Wilbur put his hand on Phils shoulder, "Dad? I don't think Tommy and the others should be a part of this meeting." Wilburs tone was hesitant. 

"But they need to stay near us." Techno protested, fingers twitching towards his sword. 

His sword. 

Dream had a sword. 

Dream had never punished them with a sword. 

Dream was right, they should have stayed in the cabin. Here it was much more dangerous. 

Ranboos breathing began to quicken.

Where was Dream? 

They should get back to Dream. 

Tommy and Tubbo were going to be punished because Ranboo had made mistakes. 

Had Ranboo done the laundry before he left? Like he was supposed to? 

He couldn't remember. 

Why couldn't he remember? 

The others were moving, were talking, but Ranboo couldn't focus on any of them. 

He couldn't remember.

Dream didn't like it when Ranboo didn't remember. 

Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember. 

His hands were shaking. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't remember. 

"Ranboo? Ranboo it's okay. Ranboo everything is fine." 

Ranboo slowly opened his eyes, looking for Dream. 

"Ranboo? Are you okay?" 

Wilbur put his hand on Ranboo's shoulder. 

Ranboo was trembling, shaking under Will's gentle touch. 

"I- I'm- I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't- I didn't remember- please- I-" Ranboo stuttered. 

Ranboo could hear Philza and Jschlatt having a hushed conversation. He heard his name. 

No. No. No.

He didn't want to cause problems. He didn't want to make mistakes. 

Techno took a step closer to him. 

Ranboo took a shaky step back, his eyes on Techno's sword. Techno noticed and carefully stepped away from Ranboo. 

"Ranboo? It's okay. I'm here." 

A soft voice filled Ranboos ears. Ranboo looked down and Tubbo gazed up at him. Tommy wrapped his wings around Ranboo. 

"I- I'm sorry- Dream will be mad. You guys will be punished. I- I made- I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Ranboo frantically apologized. 

Ranboo had been so stupid. 

Ranboo had forgotten. 

"Dream can't hurt you now. I'm here now." Wilbur whispered. "We will all protect you. I promise. Also, Techno will probably give you some more gummy worms, he seems to have an endless supply." Wilbur joked nervously. 

The first four days, the kids had been terrified. Silently, soundlessly, terrified. The fifth day, Tubbo had a panic attack. The sixth day, Tommy did. 

Tubbo had gotten startled by a loud noise, but no one knew what had caused such a reaction. Tommy's had been out of blue. One moment he had been fine, the next he had been completely panicked. 

Phizla knew healing would take time. He also knew they had barely begun the process, but Phil would help them every step of the way. 

Slowly, Ranboo had calmed down. Still trembling, he gave Phil an apologetic look. Philza knew Ranboo had no reason to be sorry, but Ranboo didn't know that. Philza would have to tell him, but now wasn't the time. Jschlatt looked on, clearly confused and slightly concerned at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Philza offered Ranboo a small smile, walking over to the enderman hybrid. Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur took a step back. 

Ranboo kept his eyes down. 

He didn't think he was in trouble, but he felt bad. He had made a scene. 

Philza wrapped his wings around the boy, holding him in a gentle hug. 

Ranboo melted into him, soaking in the love and affection he had craved for so long. 

Eventually, Philza pulled away, keeping his hands on Ranboos shoulders. 

"I can't take you guys into the meeting with me. Will you guys be okay?" Phil asked, looking worried. 

Tommy nodded slowly. 

Jschlatt cleared his throat. 

Everyone turned to him. 

"The kitchens down that hallway, if you kids want to get something to eat." Jschlatt offered. "Quackitys probably making something." 

"That sounds good." Tubbo whispered, taking Ranboos' hand. 

"Are you guys sure?" Phil asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, we'll be fine dad." Tommy said, and Ranboo hummed his agreement. 

Jschlatt made a noise of surprise, looking back and forth between Tommy and Philza.

Techno grabbed Jschlatt's shoulder, steering him towards the meeting room. 

"Long story." Techno grunted. 

Wilbur nodded his agreement. 

"Alright then, let's go…" Jschlatt trailed off. 

"Discuss." Wilbur offered. 

The three entered the room, closing the doors behind them. 

"If you need anything, come get me." Philza told the boys before following the others. 

Tubbo, still holding Ranboos hand, led the group down the long hallway. 

"Tubbo, where are you taking us?" Ranboo asked.

"The kitchen, duh. I'm hungry!" Tubbo exclaimed, taking a left turn. 

"C'mon Big T, you ate half of my gummy worms." Tommy complained playfully. 

"Mhmm, and I'll do it again unless we go get some food!" Tubbo yanked Ranboo down another hallway, Tommy trailing behind. 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Ranboo laughed. 

"I have a fantastic natural sense of direction, thank you." Tubbo smiled, taking another right turn. "How many hallways does this place have?"He sighed in exasperation. 

Suddenly, Tommy's face lit up. 

"What?" Tubbo asked, pausing. 

"Do you smell that?" Tommy asked, feathers ruffling. 

Ranboo and Tubbo sniffed. 

A delicious smelling aroma filled the air. 

Tommy pushed past Ranboo and Tubbo, leading the way. 

"Oh great, now he thinks he's some kind of bloodhound." Ranboo muttered. 

"He is a wild creature." Tubbo agreed, laughing. 

Tommy took one last left, and then threw open a door. 

Someone stood at the counter, mixing a bowl of salad.

He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with a matching beanie. Black hair streaked with yellow feathers poked out from underneath. His brown eyes sparkled in the light. Wings spread from his back, a golden yellow color. 

"Hello?" the figure turned around, slightly surprised. "What're you guys doing here?" 

"Um- We came to get some food. The President said we could." Tubbo said, feeling nervous. 

The winged figure broke into a smile. 

"That's great! I just made some brownies for dessert later, but I hadn't tried them yet. I'm Quackity by the way." Quackity smiled at the three children in front of him. 

Quackity was Vice President of Manberg, and Jschlatts fiance. He loved to cook, and was pleased to have some kids try his dessert. 

"Oh! I'm Ranboo." Ranboo introduced himself. 

"Tommy!" 

"Tubbo!" 

"Nice to meet you all!" Quackity gestured to the plate of brownies. "Help yourselves. Jschlatt normally eats half of them before dinner anyways, but he's in a meeting now. I started making extra a long time ago, so there's plenty." 

"Thanks!" Tommy grabbed one off of the plate, sitting down at the nearby table. Tubbo and Ranboo followed suit, Quackity remained at the counter. 

"So, are you kids from the Arctic?" Quackity asked, pulling some chicken out of the oven. 

Quackity had heard that Jschlatt was meeting with Philza, and figured that the kids came with him. Phil seemed to have an affinity for picking up stray minors.

"Um-" Tubbo hesitated. 

A heavy silence filled the air. 

"Yeah! We came with Philza!" Tommy quickly filled the silence. Tubbo shot him a grateful look. 

Telling people they were from the Arctic was much easier. It was a half truth, one that was far less painful than the full story. 

Quackity noticed the awkward silence, but didn't mention it. 

Tubbo took a bite of his brownie and his eyes lit up. 

"Oh my gawd." Tubbo said, his mouth full of chocolate. 

Tommy and Ranboo dug into their brownies, and both smiled. 

"That. Was. Amazing." Ranboo said, whipping his hands on a napkin. 

Tommy leaned back in his chair, smiling. "So good." 

Quackity smiled.

"Thanks!" 

Tubbo turned his head to the side, and the light flickered off the gold on his horns. 

Quackity did a double take, the. inhaled sharply. "Oh man!" He walked over to Tubbo, examining them closer. "You really need to shave that gold off! Doesn't it hurt?" 

"A little bit." Tubbo admitted. "My broth- it hasn't been done in a while." Tubbo corrected himself. 

"If you want, I can do it right now. I have plenty of practice, I do Jschlatts all the time." Quackity offered. 

Tubbo looked at Ranboo for reassurance, who nodded at him. 

"Okay!" Tubbo agreed. 

"I'll be right back!" Quackity left, closing the door behind him. 

Quackity walked into the bathroom, grabbing the supplies. Ram hybrids' horns usually had gold patterns woven into them, but the gold would grow overtime. If it overstepped its boundaries, it would become irritated. 

Over the past few years, Quackity had become an expert. Jschlatt teased that he was better than any mama ram. Quackity would laugh and tease him back. The two loved each other greatly, always playfully bickering. 

Quackity slipped back into the dining room, tools in hand. Tubbo was sitting up straight, ready. 

"M'kay, I've got the stuff, are you ready?" Quackity asked. 

"Yep!" Tubbo said. 

Tommy watched anxiously from the side. He had only ever seen Dream help Tubbo with his horns. What if this stranger hurt Tubbo? Tommy began to pace.

Ranboo watched curiously over Quackitys shoulder. He had never really played attention when Dream did it, but he found it quite fascinating. 

Quackity chipped off the extra gold, then cleaned the rest of the patterns, chatting with Tubbo and Ranboo all the while. His hands flowed across the gold, muscle memory taking over as he laughed with the boys. 

About an hour later Quackity finished, and admired his work. Tubbo turned around, and Quackity froze. The patterns, the golden swirls, Quackity would know them anywhere. 

"Tubbo, can you come with me for a second?" Quackity whispered, his voice tense. 

"Why?" The ram hybrid asked, a little concerned. 

"Please?" Quackity was already standing up. 

He had to be sure. 

He needed to know. 

Tubbo hesitantly stood, Ranboo and Tommy frozen in their chairs. 

"You guys can come. Tubbo, please come with me. I just need to check something." Quackity said. 

All three boys followed Quackity, who was walking briskly through the halls. 

There was no way. 

Quackity grabbed Tubbos hand gently, and looked at the boy again. 

Every instinct was telling him that it was true. 

Quackity swung open the doors to the meeting room. 

Wilbur, in the middle of speaking, faltered. 

Jschlatt sat behind his desk, and stood up when he saw his fiance, at the door looking frantic. 

"Quackity is everything okay?" Jschlatt asked, concerned. 

Quackity wordlessly pulled Tubbo closer to the older ram hybrid. 

Jschlatt looked confused. 

Philza inhaled sharply, coming to the conclusion before the others. 

"Jschlatt, look at his horns." Quackity whispered. 

Tubbo looked just as confused as the older ram. 

Jschlatt examined the young hybrids' horns. 

His breathing quickened. 

It couldn't be. 

No. 

He wouldn't let himself believe it. 

He wouldn't let himself hope. 

But the proof was right in front of him. 

"Tubbo, look at Jschlatts horns." Quackity whispered to Tubbo. 

Tubbo examined the horns. 

The realization struck him like a lightning bolt. 

It couldn't be. 

No. 

He wouldn't let himself believe it. 

He wouldn't let himself hope. 

But the proof was right in front of him. 

"Tubbo?" Jschlatt whispered, kneeling down in front of Tubbo. 

"Dad?" Tubbo whispered back. 

Both seemed unsure of what to do, as if when they moved too quickly or spoke too loud, the other would shatter. 

"Tubbo." 

Tears filled Jschlatts eyes, and he pulled his son into his chest, clutching him. 

"Dad." 

The word was little more than a sob, and Tubbo collapsed into his father's arms. Tubbo sobbed, all the pain of the years building up and boiling over. 

Quackity quietly herded the others out, Tommy and Ranboo tucked under Philzas wings. 

The two sat, on the office floor, Jschlatt holding his sobbing son. Jschlatt repeated his son's name, over and over, reassuring himself that his son was in his arms. Tubbo silently sobbed, melting into the warm embrace. 

The two let themselves hope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while, school is evil. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Night Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Ranboo desperately wanted Phil to stop him from going back.
> 
> But why did he want that? 
> 
> He missed Dream. He missed the books Dream would bring him, the games they would play, the brotherly teasing. He missed the way Dream would comfort him after nightmares.

Philza had finished briefing a very confused Quackity on the situation, and it was time to head back to the Arctic. 

Ranboo hesitated at the door. 

Tubbo was going to stay the night with his dad. 

Tommy was going home to his family. 

Where should Ranboo go? 

Philza noticed Ranboo hesitating and held back, waving the others on. 

"Ay mate, how's it going?" Philza asked. 

"Um- I- I'm fine." Ranboo stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

Philza started walking again, hoping for Ranboo to follow. 

Ranboo stayed where he was. 

Suddenly, something clicked in Phil's brain. 

Did Ranboo think- 

Oh no. 

Philza walked back over to Ranboo who was still hesitating at the doorway. Phil took Ranboos hands in his own, and led him over to a nearby bench. The two sat down, Ranboo looking nervous. 

"Ranboo, you can stay with me you know." Philza told him. 

Ranboo looked up, startled. 

"R- really? I thought that-" 

"Just because you're not my blood, doesn't mean I don't care about you. You can stay with me as long as you want. Everyone here cares about you, hell even Technos warming up to you." Philza chuckled slightly. 

Ranboo kept his eyes down, fidgeting slightly. 

"I understand if you don't- I mean- I could just go back home." Ranboo flinched slightly, but he wasn't sure why. 

Dream had never hurt him.

Yes, he had punished Ranboo but only when Ranboo made him!

It wasn't Dreams fault Ranboo made mistakes. 

"Home?" Philza tilted his head, confused. 

"You know…" Ranboo trailed off. 

Part of Ranboo desperately wanted Phil to stop him from going back.

But why did he want that? 

He missed Dream. He missed the books Dream would bring him, the games they would play, the brotherly teasing. He missed the way Dream would comfort him after nightmares.

Ranboo missed Dream. 

"Oh. No. Nononono-" Philza wrapped his wings around Ranboo. "You don't have to go back to Dream. You don't have to be punished anymore. I'm here for you. I care about you. I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." Philza held the trembling boy close to his chest. 

Ranboo silently sobbed, but he wasn't sure why. 

He shouldn't be sobbing. 

Ranboo shouldn't be upset. 

Dream had never hurt him.

Ranboo was being over dramatic. 

But….

Rambo didn't know anymore.

Who to trust, who to believe.

For now, Ranboo allowed himself to cry. 

Philza held the shaking boy, and made an oath to himself. 

Philza would never let Dream hurt these children again. 

***** 

Tubbo didn't know how long it had been. 

He let his dad hold him, let himself cry. 

The office door quietly swung open. 

"Jschlatt? The bedroom is ready for you two." Quackity whispered. 

Jschlatt slowly pulled away from Tubbo, keeping his hands on Tubbos shoulders.

He looked at his son, his beautiful son. 

"Are you tired?" Jschlatt whispered. 

Tubbo nodded. 

"Alright. Should we go get some sleep?" Jschlatt asked. 

Tubbo nodded again. 

Jschlatt stood up slowly, helping Tubbo to his feet. 

Jschlatt took his son's hand in his own, and the two made their way to his bedroom. 

Tubbo was trembling, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. He squeezed Jschlatt's hand, to reassure himself that his dad was real. 

Jschlatt felt a gentle squeeze, so weak that it was barely noticeable. He looked down at his son, who was trembling with each step he took. 

Tubbo stumbled and felt tears pool in his eyes. He didn't mean to mess up. He didn't mean to make a mistake. 

"Woah there buddy." Jschlatt steadied Tubbo, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Tubbo tried to breathe, tried to act normal. Jschlatt's hand was gentle. Was he going to punish him? Punishments could come suddenly, a gentle hand one moment and a harsh slap the next. 

"Tubbo, everything is okay. I'm here." Jschlatt looked down at his son, tears in his eyes and hyperventilating.

Philza had told him about the children. About how these three children had suffered years of torment, but they did not know to what extent. Philza told him that King Dream was the one who did it to them. 

Jschlatt wasn't sure if he believed him.

But then he found his son. 

Now he stood in a hallway, watching as his son trembled and cried at the slightest of touch. 

Jschlatt was going to fucking kill Dream. 

Slowly, they made their way up the stairs. Jschlatt swung the door to the bedroom open, and smiled to himself. 

Quackity had everything all ready. The bed was prepared, the lights were off, pillows fluffed. A small night light illuminated the room with a soft glow. 

A night light? 

Quackity was prepared for everything. 

Tubbo wordlessly climbed into the bed. Tubbo curled himself into a tight ball, trying to make as little noise as possible. His breaths were light and shallow, and he was trembling.

Jschlatt lay besides him, clutching his son to his chest. Tubbo relaxed in his dad's arms, sinking into his chest. 

"Tubbo? Are you okay?" Jschlatt whispered. 

Tubbo hesitated. 

Was he okay? 

He had just found his dad. 

He found a home. 

Tommy and Ranboo were safe. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

***** 

Quackity sat on the bench just outside the White House, looking at the stars. He wrapped his wings around himself, slightly cold in the night breeze. 

He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened today. 

Jschlatt found his long lost son. 

Quackity smiled. 

Jschlatt had never stopped missing Tubbo, not even when he met Quackity years after he went missing. Sometimes Jschlatt would wake up in the middle of the night panicking, run to the nursery, and come back sobbing. 

Quackity tried to be there for him. 

Quackity was glad Tubbo and Jschlatt were getting some rest. Tubbo needed his father's love more than Quackity needed his fiance. 

"Hey Quackity!" 

Quackity jumped a little bit, startled. 

"Oh, hey Bad. Hi Sapnap." 

"Hi! How are you?" Bad said, cheerfully sitting down next to Quackity. 

Bad was a demon hybrid, and ironically one of the kindest people on the server. His skin was as black as coal, and he had glowing white eyes. His tail flicked back and forth. He was a good friend of Quackity, the two would often hang out. 

He was also a part of Dreams council. 

Sapnap hovered near the two, eyes flickering back and forth. 

"Great!" Quackity gazed nervously at Sapnap, unaccustomed to having an audience. 

"Sapnap, you can go. It's fine!" Bad turned to Sapnap, his tail flicking.

"Bad we are in enemy territory right now. Do you think that's the best idea?" Sapnao ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. 

Enemy territory? 

"Sapnap, this is Quackity. I'll be fine." Bad laughed. 

Sapnap sighed, and then walked out of earshot. 

"Enemy territory Bad? What the hell? I thought we were at a truce!" Quackity looked at Bad, his eyes wide in shock. 

"No, well we are but-" 

"But what!" Quackity said. 

"You've been pushing against our borders, Quackity. What else would we consider you?" Bad sighed. "I've come to send you a friendly warning before we have to send a formal one. Stay out of our territory." 

Quackity winced.

It was true, Manberg had been trying to secure more territory. They had been focusing on the unclaimed lands, but they may have accidentally tried to push into The SMP. 

"We must have miscalculated…" Quackity mused to himself. 

"GET YOUR FUCKING MATH RIGHT!" Sapnap yelled. 

Both Bad and Quackity jumped, before laughing. 

"Sorry for the serious visit, next time we'll hang out, okay?" Bad stood, and Sapnap came to join them. 

"M'kay!" Quackity smiled.

Bad and Sapnap started to walk away. 

"Wait, Bad?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Was Dream behind the whole enemy territory thing?" Quackity asked, wringing his hands nervously. 

"No, King Dream wasn't apart of that meeting. He is trying to set a trade deal with raiders up north." Sapnap raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"Just curious." Quackity mumbled, then turned to go into the White House. 

"Bye!" Bad called, turning to leave. 

"Bye Bad." Quackity sighed, closing the door behind him. 

Quackity ran his hands through his hair, walking up the stairs. 

They needed to keep this peace treaty. 

Dream being an evil fucking manipulative bastard did not change that. 

He had an entire kingdom under his rule. 

They couldn't punish the people for his actions. 

Quackity didn't want to lose his friendship with Bad. 

Reaching the master bedroom, Quackty cracked the door open. 

Under a pile of blankets, Tubbo and Jschlatt slept. Tubbo was curled up into a small ball, and Quackity could make out Jschlatt holding him in the dark. 

Smiling to himself, Quackity closed the door. Turning into the nearest spare room, he grabbed an extra set of pajamas from the closet. 

After showering, he finally slipped into bed. 

His worries could wait until tomorrow.

For now he could hope. 

******

Philza walked into the living room, arms full of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

Techno and Wilbur sat on one couch, Tommy and Ranboo on the other. All of them were quietly laughing. Tommy had a wing wrapped around Ranboo, and was resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Hot chocolate anyone?" Philza asked, smiling. 

"Hell yah!" 

"Yes please!" 

"Thanks Phil." 

"Yes!" 

Philza passed the mugs out, and sat down next to Ranboo, who smiled up at him. 

Wilbur took a giant sip of his hot choclate, and came away with a whipped cream mustache. Techno laughed, and took a sip of his own, somehow avoiding the mustache all together. 

Ranboo and Tommy soon joined Wilbur in the moustache department, and soon everyone was laughing. 

Philza looked around the room at his family. 

He knew that this wasn't the end of this story. 

But for now, he could hope. 

****** 

Dream was back at the cabin, writing a letter. 

Finally finished making a trade deal with the raiders, he had time to plan for more…. personal matters. 

The red ink looked beautiful against the cream paper. Dream marveled at it, smiling underneath his mask. 

It reminded him of blood. 

Dream finished writing the letter, sealing the envelope. 

Dream smiled. 

This was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh Dream's got a plan
> 
> That's just wonderful.


End file.
